A new Chief
by rezDesignDA
Summary: SEQUEL TO "A NEW HOME" - Years passed and Hiccup and Jack couldn't be happier but as suddenly a new villain shows up and threats their home they do everything to protect what they love. But things never turn out like they are expected... MAJOR HTTYD 2 SPOILERS


**Short A/N: This is the next part of my "A New-Series". Part 1 is "A new Friend" Part 2 "A new Home" and now Part 3 "A new Chief" (In case you should get confused ^^)**

„Woohhooo!" Fishlegs cheered as he managed to capture the white sheep. "Thanks Fishlegs!" Snotloud said as he gathered the sheep. He was just about to throw it to his 'Princess' Ruffnut but Jack and Frostbite were faster. "No, Thank _you_ Snotloud!" Jack laughed and threw the sheep in his net. "Three points behind, Girl! We're gonna make it!" Astrid laughed. "Need to get past me first!" They could hear the horns, signalizing the last round. "The black sheep!" Jack looked at Astrid. "The usual?" Astrid nodded. "But of course! Loser has to clean the winner's stable for one week!" Astrid sped off and Jack laughed. "Get her Girl!" Stormfly was just about to grab the black sheep out of the air but Fishlegs and Meatlug were faster. He threw the sheep towards Ruffnut. "Everything for my Darling~" Jack rolled his eyes. "Ugh… this needs to end." Astrid agreed. "I'm so with you." She flew closer with Stormfly and gathered the black sheep from the twins. She was about to throw it into her net when Jack and Frostbite sped by, upside down. "How nice of you!" He smirked and grabbed the sheep. Frostbite flew upwards and Jack released himself from the saddle. He fell down and landed next to their net and dropped the sheep in it. "Wooooh!" He laughed and the villagers cheered. "I hope you'll have Fun Astrid!" She rolled her eyes. "Next time we'll get you!" She smiled. "We'll see about that!" Frostbite landed next to Jack who got on her back. "Well done Girl! Extra portion for you tonight." Frostbite made some cheering sounds and Jack had to laugh. "Jack! Well done!" Jack turned his head towards Stoick who clapped Jack onto his back. "Thank you!" He smiled at him. "You haven't seen Hiccup by accident?" Jack shook his head. "No, not since this morning." Stoick sighed. "Don't worry. I'll find him." Jack gave the chief a smile before he and Frostbite took off.

"What shall we name it bud?" Hiccup turned towards Toothless. "Itchy armpit it is." Hiccup started to register the new island. He turned his head as he heard the noise of another Dragon. "Where have you been my Dear?" He smiled at Jack who jumped off Frostbite's back. "Oh the usual. Winning races." He petted Toothless's head. "What about you?" Hiccup pointed towards the island. "The usual." Jack chuckled and sat down next to him. "Your Father missed you at the race." Jack looked at his Boyfriend who sighed deeply. "What was it this time?" Jack asked. Hiccup pressed the pencil into Jack's hand and stood up. "Oh you should have been there! I got up, sun was shining, a very nice morning until I got downstairs and met Dad." Jack chuckled. "Son, we need to talk!" Hiccup aped his Father. "You are the proud of Berk, son! I couldn't be prouder! You're the perfect successor!" Jack looked at him. "He wants to make you chief? What did you answer?" Hiccup looked down at Jack. "Nothing… I was gone before he turned around." Jack rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You are very good at disappearing." Hiccup chuckled and sat back down next to Jack. "You know me." Jack smiled at him and gave him a kiss on Hiccup's cheek. "Ugh!" He exclaimed and Hiccup just laughed. He was still full of Toothless' salvia since the Dragon found it funny to distribute it all over Hiccup even though he knew that it doesn't wash out. "This is disgusting!" Hiccup smiled at Toothless. "You heard that bud? Sounds like Jack still hasn't got enough" Jack looked shocked at Hiccup. "Oh no! No, no, no wait!" But Toothless had already tackled Jack and was licking over his face. Hiccup laughed out loud. Jack sat up and wiped away Toothless' salvia. He looked annoyed at Hiccup and threw the collected salvia in his direction. "I hate you." Hiccup rolled his eyes and smiled at him. "Love you too." He chuckled and Jack just sighed. "Hey, what's this?" Jack looked at what Hiccup was pointing. He frowned. "Let's figure it out."

They flew into the direction of a black smoke column. They flew over a burnet forest. "What happened here?" They flew further and reached a massive and big Ice column. Inside you could still make out the remains of a building. Jack wanted to say something but suddenly a net flew into his direction and wrapped around Frostbite. "Hiccup!" Hiccup turned around and saw Jack falling. Toothless sped up and Hiccup was able to catch him. Frostbite landed on a small ship with several men. Toothless landed on the ship and Hiccup drew his sword. "Oh, who do we have here?" Jack turned around and looked at a familiar face. "A Night Fury! I don't think that Drago has one-" The stranger stopped as he saw Jack. "Well, well. If this isn't Jack." Hiccup looked confused at his Lover. "You know him?" Jack gnashed his teeth. "No nice memories." The stranger laughed. "Oh, come on! I'm sure I wasn't that bad." Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure Eret." Hiccup sunk his sword. "You had something with… with _him_?!" Jack held his hands up protectively. "Hey! This was long before you! And it only lasted for several weeks." Eret laughed. "But it had been a fantastic time!" Jack sighed deeply and laid his head in his palm. "Would you just please release my Dragon?" Eret looked at the white Dragon. "I would if I could but you see… Drago can be very… persuasive." Jack laughed. "Don't tell me you work now for this old bonehead?" Hiccup looked confused. "Who's Drago?" Jack looked at him. "Drago Bludvist. An old bonehead who's thinking he can take over the world with a 'Dragon army'." Eret drew his sword. "Oh he can and he will. You haven't seen what I have seen, Jack." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me that this 'Dragon army' really exists." Eret chuckled and stroke along the blade with his thumb. "But it is true. I am by far the best Dragon catcher." Jack crossed his arms. "So you do really work for him. I had expected more form Eret, son of Eret." Eret chuckled. "Enough talk. I will be pleased to bring Drago this Night Fury and a Frost Dragon." Jack, Hiccup and Toothless were attacked. Toothless and Jack were able to distract the men so Hiccup was able free Frostbite from the net. They both got on their Dragons and escaped the Dragon catchers. "This isn't over yet! We'll capture all your Dragons! All of them!" They heard Eret scream.

Jack looked at Hiccup. He was unusual silent. "Are you… alright?" Hiccup sighed annoyed and landed on a small island. Jack sighed and they landed next to Hiccup and Toothless. He got off Frostbite's back and watched Hiccup, walking furious around. "Why have you never told me that you had something with this…this… ugh!" Jack sighed. "It never mattered and it doesn't matter now. This was a long time ago Hiccup!" Hiccup starred at Jack. "It's not alright to keep something like that from me!" Jack rolled his eyes. "I never asked about you and Astrid either!" Hiccup held his breath. "Yeah I know about you two and it doesn't matter to me because it is _over_. So why does it bother _you_ so much?" Hiccup sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I just thought… That I'm your first, okay?" Jack rolled his eyes and smiled at him. He walked over to Hiccup and laid a hand on his cheek. "Hiccup, I love you." Hiccup looked into Jack's blue eyes. "And nothing can change that." Jack added and gave him a short kiss. Hiccup hugged Jack close. "I love you too Jack." He buried his face in Jack's neck. "Are you better now?" Jack asked after a while. Hiccup only nodded. "Good. Then let's go back and tell your Father." Jack wanted to mount Frostbite but Hiccup held him back. "One last thing before we go." Jack looked at him and got kissed. "Now we can go." Jack chuckled. "Alright."

"Dad, would you please listen to me?" Jack sighed. It was always… confusing… to watch them. "Drago Bludvist has a Dragon army! And he's probably already on his way here!" Stoick made a serious face. "Drago Bludvist you say?" Hiccup nodded. "Yeah and-" Stoick interrupted him. "No one leaves this island without my permission! Close up every stable!" Hiccup frowned. "I can talk to him! I can change his opinion!" Stoick laid his hands on Hiccup's shoulders. "You can't change his mind son! Drago Blduvist is insane! You can't talk to insane people!" Hiccup shook his head. "I can and I will!" Before Stoick could say anything, Hiccup was on Toothless's back and flew away. "Wait!" Jack called and flew after him.

"Are you insane? Your Father is right, Hiccup! You can't talk to Drago." Hiccup looked at Jack. "So you don't believe in me." Jack rolled his eyes. "I believe in you Hiccup but not in Drago. He's insane! He's-" Jack groaned. "You met him?" Jack sighed. "I did." He answered and looked at Hiccup. "He's not a good person Hiccup. He's… power-obsessed." Hiccup still looked at him. "Tell me." Jack sighed. "It was during the time I was with… Eret. He wanted me to meet someone and I agreed even though I wouldn't have agreed if I would have known who he meant. Anyhow. Drago is a big and strong man. The first time I saw him he reminded me of a Whispering Death and that's still an understatement. He talked about how he lost his home and his family and how he wants to burn everything. That he wants revenge on the Dragons. I saw how he tamed them Hiccup and I was terrified! This man is clearly no one you can talk to… and as Eret said that he wanted to work for him I left." Hiccup looked at Jack. "You knew that he has a Dragon army and you didn't do anything about it?" Jack sighed deeply. "Do you really think he would have listened to someone like me? And I thought he would never make it… but it seems that I was wrong." Hiccup shook his head. "I'm still going to talk to him!" Jack groaned. "Fine… if you want to lose your head that badly."

Jack followed Hiccup to Eret's Ship where they landed. "We surrender!" Hiccup shouted and Jack just looked confused at him. "We do what?" Hiccup walked towards the Cage, followed by Jack. "Congratulation! You just captured two Dragons and two of the best Dragon Riders of Berk!" Hiccup threw a net into Jack's direction playfully. "Hey!" Jack tore the net off him. "Is that so?" Eret raised an eyebrow while Hiccup shoved Jack into the cage before he got inside himself and closed it. "Dragons need a lot of space so we'll just leave them with you." Jack looked at Hiccup. "This is your glorious plan?" Hiccup opened the cage once again. "Oh, I forgot! Always unarm your prisoners." He gave them his fire sword. "Hiccup!" Jack hissed. "Trust me." Jack sighed. Suddenly two other Dragons landed on the Ship. "Son!" Hiccup groaned. "Why now?" Hiccup got out of the cage and also helped Jack out. "Hi… Dad." Stoick looked at him. "We are going home, now!" Hiccup sighed and gathered his sword back. "Dad! I can-" Stoick interrupted him. "No you can't!" Hiccup got on Toothless back. "I'll prove you wrong!" And with that, Hiccup was gone. "Jack, you go back. Gobber and I'll take care of Hiccup." Stoick and Gobber took off. Jack looked after them and sighed. "Now?" He turned towards Eret. "Oh shut it!" Jack was just about to mount Frostbite but two axes were put into his way. "No, no. I can't return to Drago with nothing." Jack looked at him contemptuous. "Don't you even think about it!" He hissed.

"You son of a cow! No, Cow is still too nice! You an unholy offspring of Ugliness and worthlessness! You're a stupid, stinky and incredible incapable pooper-sock!" Eret sighed. "This brings back nice memories…" Jack starred at him. "I'm not finished yet!" Eret laughed. "You are. We're here." Jack looked around. They were in some kind of grotto with a lot of ships and even more Dragons. "I don't understand… They are not captured but still won't fly away…" Eret chuckled. "Oh you'll see soon enough." Eret grabbed Jack's wrist and tore him upwards. "Let's visit an old Friend."

Jack was mad. Not only because he was in chains, no, he was more mad about seeing Frostbite in chains. "Drago!" Eret said with a smile. "I've got new recruits for you!" He pointed towards Jack and Frostbite. "Only one?" Was all Drago said. "I am disappointed, Eret." Drago built himself up in front of Jack. "What do we have here?" He took Jack's face between his fingers and turned it around. Frostbite growled. Drago turned his head and looked at the white Dragon. Drago growled back. Jack raised an eyebrow. _This_… was really strange. But it seemed that it was affective. Frostbite's growl got weaker until it stopped entirely. "That is how you tame a Dragon, Boy." Drago smiled at Jack. "Now, jail them." Eret frowned. "Them? _Them_?" Jack looked at him. "I could have told you."

Jack kicked the metal once again. "It won't give in. How many times do I need to tell you that?" Jack looked at Eret. "At least I am doing something!" Eret sighed. "You won't be able to open it." Jack groaned. "Oh, if only Frostbite would be here! She could weaken the metal with her Frostbreath!" Suddenly there was a shake that had them lose their footing. "What was that?" Jack looked up and so did Eret. "I have no idea but it didn't sound good." Suddenly the dome opened. Jack squinted at the sudden sunlight. "Now I see…" Jack looked at Eret. "This is a Trap." Jack frowned. "But why would he… oh my." Eret nodded. "We need to get out of here." The white-haired shook his head. "Our wrists are chained on the ground how should we do it?" There was suddenly a third voice heard. "Jack?!" Jack looked up. "Hiccup!" Eret held Jack back. "Wait! The trap will snap shut!" Jack looked at him. "I'll get you out of there!" Hiccup said. Eret looked at Hiccup. "I'll throw him up!" Jack hadn't even time to say something as Eret threw him up towards Hiccup, who caught him. As the trap snapped shut it also broke the chain around Jack's wrist. "Eret!"

Hiccup helped Jack up on Toothless's back. "Don't worry! We'll get him out of there too but first we need to find Frostbite." Jack nodded and held onto Hiccup. "Down there, on the ship." Jack looked down to where he pointed. "There she is! Set me down there." Hiccup looked back at him "Are you sure?" Jack nodded. "Alright." Jack jumped from Toothless's back as they were close to the ground. "Take care." Jack smiled at Hiccup. "You too." He answered before he turned towards Frostbite. "Don't worry Girl. I'll get you out in no time." But even as Jack had freed her, she seemed… different. "What's wrong?" Frostbite only whimpered. "I promise you something. As long as I am here, you don't need to be afraid of Drago." Frostbite nudged Jack's cheek. "And now let's go freeze some asses."

Frostbite and Jack landed next to the trap. "Okay girl. Careful." Frostbite used her Frostbreath on the cage. "Okay, that's enough. Hey Eret! Kick hard on it then your free!" Jack watched the metal fall into little pieces. "Oh, no need to thank me." He smiled at Eret, who smiled back. "Okay." He shrugged and Jack sighed. Eret laughed and Jack held out his hand. "Just like old times?" Jack pulled Eret on Frostbite's back. "Just like old times." Jack confirmed and Frostbite took off. "By the way… who's that?" Eret asked and pointed towards another Dragon Rider. "I have no idea but really impressive." Suddenly Hiccup joined them. "That's my Mother." Jack's jaw dropped. "_That's your_ _Mother_?" Hiccup shrugged. "Now you know where I get my sense for drama." Jack chuckled. "I see."

Jack and Eret were occupied with opening the traps. But Frostbite started to act strange. "What is it Girl?" Jack padded her nose. "Hey…" Jack looked worried at her. "Jack? You should see that." Jack turned towards Eret who pointed at the still standing Bewilderbeast. It was growling and shouting and it seemed that the Dragons responded to it. "It's giving some kind of commands." Jack said and looked at Frostbite. "Hold on girl." He pressed her head against himself, covering her eyes. He blocked her ears with his hands. "It'll be over soon." As Jack looked up he saw Toothless, clearly standing under the Alpha's control. He was threatening Hiccup. "Oh no." Jack let go of Frostbite and hurried towards the two but as he reached Toothless, he had already shot one plasma blast. Jack threw himself on him and blocked his sight and hearing. Toothless bucked at first but calmed as his senses returned to him. Jack slowly let go off him but as he turned around he saw that the plasma blast had hit Stoick and as another shout of the Alpha was heard, Toothless and every other Dragon, were gone.

Hiccup had never looked so sad and Jack knew that there weren't any words that would make it better. So he just walked up to him and intertwined their fingers. For a silent moment they watched the burning ship with Stoick's body floating away. Hiccup pulled Jack closer and embraced him tightly. Jack pressed him against his smaller body and tried to give him as much comfort as he could. "I'm glad that you're here." Hiccup whispered. "I'll stay with you, no matter what." Jack answered with a whisper and Hiccup just hugged him even tighter. They separated as Valka laid a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup nodded at her. "We need to get back to Berk." Hiccup walked up to the baby Dragons. They don't listen to anyone and so they also wouldn't listen to the Alpha's call. "It's good to know that Hiccup has someone on his side who loves him and gives him comfort." Jack looked at Valka who smiled back at him. "I guess you can't choose who you fall for but…" Jack looked at Hiccup. "I'm glad that it's Hiccup in my case." Valka smiled at him. "I'm sure he's also glad to have you on his side." Jack chuckled. Hiccup looked at them. "Hey, do you plan on standing here all day? Or do you want to save Berk?"

As Jack wanted to mount one of the baby Dragons, something white caught his eye. "Is that?" Hiccup asked and Jack just nodded. "Frostbite!" He hugged her. "How come you're not with the Alpha?" She nudged the boy until he laughed out loud. "That tickles!" Frostbite licked over Jack's cheek. "How long have you known each other?" Valka asked. "Since she was born, why?" Valka chuckled. "She thinks you're her Mother. No wonder that she's still here with you. Every Dragon would choose its mother over the call of the Alpha." Jack blushed. "I'm not her Mother!" Hiccup laughed. "Face it!" Jack looked at his Boyfriend. "You're not helpful!" Hiccup just shrugged and Jack looked at Frostbite who nudged his back. Jack sighed in defeat. "Alright. Accepted."

As they reached Berk, Drago was already threating it with his Bewilderbeast. "I need to reach Toothless." Jack nodded. "We can distract this big guy for a while right Girl?" Frostbite grumbled and Jack smiled. "Alright." They flew up to the Bewilderbeast. "Hey!" The Alpha lifted his head and looked at them. "Try to catch me you old, fat snail!" The Alpha snapped at them but Frostbite was faster and avoided the attack. "You're too slow!" Jack laughed. He had really managed to gain the Alpha's attention. "Okay… now we got what we wanted… and I don't really like it." Frostbite flew up to avoid another snap of the big Dragon. The Bewilderbeast seems to have enough and used his alpha scream. Frostbite whined and shook her head, trying to get rid of the call. "It's alright Girl." Jack covered her ears but the Bewilderbeast used this moment of distraction and fired a round Frostbreath against them. Frostbite got hit on her tail and lost her balance. While she tried to get her balance back, Jack slipped from his saddle and fell. He saw how Frostbite got smaller and smaller and then he felt a violent pain before everything went black.

The next thing Jack remembered was how hard it felt to breathe. Every single breath hurt and it felt like tons were lying on his lungs. "Come on Jack… Don't leave me alone! I… need you." It was Hiccup's voice. Jack wanted to respond but he couldn't. He couldn't open his eyes nor could he move or say anything. He could just listen. "Please…" He heard Hiccup sighing. "After… you fell I and Toothless were able to defeat Drago… Toothless challenged the Alpha and won! Makes him the new Alpha… And I… I am chief now, you know. There is sure still a lot to do… but… it's not the same without you. I just wish… hope that you'd open your eyes again soon. Frostbite is heartbroken since she dropped you and you got hurt… unbelievable but since then two whole months have passed…" Jack was shocked. _Two Months?!_ How's that possible?! He felt how Hiccup laid his head on his chest. "I always need to… make sure that your heart still beats…" Jack heard a sob. He wanted to hug Hiccup. He wanted to tell him that he was alright and that he should not worry over him. But he couldn't… He really couldn't. "You look so… pale. Even paler than usual… almost lifeless." Hiccup hugged Jack. "Please… This is entirely my fault! If I just had listened to you and Dad…" Jack felt how his shirt got wet. He focused all his strength in his hand. Move. Just a little. Only a little bit. And he knew that he had been successful as his hand touched something hairy. He felt Hiccup flinch. "Jack?" Hiccup got up and grabbed Jack's hand. "Jack!" Jack couldn't know that Hiccup was smiling widely. "Just… Just squeeze my hand if you can hear me!" And Jack squeezed Hiccup's hand. Hiccup made a joyful noise and pressed Jack's hand on his cheek. "God, Jack… I really thought I would lose you." Jack got kisses all over his face and even one on his lips. Jack breathed out through his mouth as Hiccup broke away. "Please, please squeeze my hand once again." Jack did so but weaker this time. He already felt how his mind drifted again back into sleep. "Okay… okay. Just needed to know that I'm not dreaming… Rest now… You'll need it."

The next time Jack woke, he was lying on his side and he was able to open his eyes. He felt incredibly numb. His whole body felt numb. Suddenly a black head showed up in front of his vision. It was Toothless who was excitedly wagging his tail. Jack smiled at him. Suddenly Toothless disappeared from his vision. Jack breathed out and closed his eyes. The numb feeling was slowly disappearing, allowing the pain to return. "Bud, bud, slow down! What's wrong?" Jack opened his eyes as he heard Hiccup's voice. "Why drag me here whe-" Hiccup interrupted himself as he saw Jack, awake. "Jack!" Hiccup rushed over to him and knelt down in front of his face. "How are you? How do you feel?" Jack wanted to speak but all that escaped his throat was a dry cough. "Easy there. I'll get you some water." Hiccup stood up and returned after a few seconds with a bowl of water. He helped Jack to drink a few sips. "Is it better now?" Jack nodded. "Yeah…" Hiccup smiled brightly. "Does it hurt?" Jack nodded again. "Where?" Jack was a little confused but he still answered. "Everywhere." Hiccup smiled and ran a hand through Jack's white hair. "We feared that you'd become crippled. It was a very hard bounce after all. So it is in fact good that you feel pain." Jack smiled back. "Never thought pain could be something good…" He chuckled softly. Hiccup smiled with teary eyes. "This time it was really… close. Even Gothi thought you wouldn't make it…" He grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed it softly. Jack smiled at him. "I love you." Hiccup leaned forwards and kissed Jack softly. "I love you too Jack." He ran a hand though Jack's white hair, a tear escaping the corner of his eye. Jack reached his hand out and wiped the tear away. Hiccup leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. "Are you… alright?" Hiccup just nodded. "I am now." He whispered and kissed Jack once again. "'m a little tired…" Jack whispered with his eyes already half closed. "Okay… Sleep a little." The last Jack saw before he slept in was Hiccup's smile.

Another month later, Jack finally felt strong enough to walk around and do some chores. "Don't overdo it my dear." Hiccup hugged Jack from behind. Jack just chuckled. "I won't." Hiccup placed a kiss on Jack's cheek. "I mean it." Jack sighed and turned around without loosening Hiccup's grip. "Are you threating me?" Hiccup only shrugged and smirked. "Maybe, maybe not." Jack laughed. "Just you try." He kissed Hiccup's lips softly. "Shouldn't you be out there and do your chief thing instead of threating me?" Hiccup just smiled. "Not today." Jack raised an eyebrow. "And who is in charge today?" The brown-haired chuckled. "Mother and Astrid. Come. I want to kidnap you today."

"Where are we going?" Hiccup looked back and only shook his head. Jack sighed. "Alright Girl… just follow those secretive guys." Frostbite purred. Jack had noticed that she flew extra careful since she had dropped him but he was confident that this will change again with time. "You two can really fly faster." Jack looked at Hiccup. "She doesn't want to." Hiccup and Toothless fell back and flew now on their level. "Is she still afraid?" Jack nodded. "I think so." It was hard to read Hiccup's expression when he was wearing his mask. "Okay. No problem. Then we are taking this nice and slow."

Hiccup led Jack to a small island, overlaid with a forest. Hiccup helped Jack to get down from Frostbite. It still hurt pretty badly sometimes so he needed a little help. "And what are we doing here?" Hiccup smiled at Jack and took his hand. "You'll see right away." Hiccup led Jack into the forest, leaving the Dragons behind. Jack looked around curiously. This was a really beautiful place. "How did you find this place? It's beautiful." Hiccup smiled. "Oh, I got a hint." Jack raised an eyebrow. "From who?" Hiccup chuckled. "Secret." Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

They soon reached Hiccup's destination. A small clearing. Jack's eyes widened. The whole clearing was filled with burning Lanterns. Fixed on the ground and on the trees. Hiccup smiled as he saw Jack's reaction. "And?" Jack just looked at him amazed. "This is… just… wow." Hiccup's smile widened and he laid his arms around Jack's hips. "I'm glad you like it." Jack also smiled at him. "Now?" Hiccup frowned. "What do you mean?" Jack only chuckled. "You wouldn't have dragged me out here for no reason. So?" Hiccup chuckled. "Alright, you got me." Jack looked expecting at him. "After your… accident, I feared that I'd lose you forever. I spent all night, holding your hand and praying for you to return to me. I realized how much you mean to me and how much I actually need you. That's why I brought you here." Jack frowned a little. "To ask you one question." Jack's heart nearly stopped but Hiccup only smiled at him. "Would you bestow the honor upon me by marrying me?"


End file.
